


The princess of Music

by Animeprincess123



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeprincess123/pseuds/Animeprincess123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A popular Singer has to join Neku, Shiki, and Joshua to find out who has been corrupting<br/>Shibuya. Will love and friendship bloom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duskdeerfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskdeerfluff/gifts).



I walked onto stage and waited for the crowd to calm down as I started,

Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze Kikoeta ki ga shita Kanjita ki ga shita n da Furuedasu ima kono mune de Mou kuru ki ga shita Iku oku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo Miokutta Te wo futta Yokatta ne, to

Rouka no sumi miorosu Souji no tochuu Okashi na mono da to omou Atashi no naka no toki ha tomatteru no ni Chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni Hokori ha yuki no you ni furitsumu Matteru ki ga shita Yonderu ki ga shita n da Furuedasu ima kono toki ga Mitsuketa ki ga shita Ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita Monogatari Eien no Sono owari

Itsu no ma ni ka Kakedashiteta Anata ni te wo hikareteta Kinou ha tooku Ashita ha sugu Sonna atarimae ni kokoro ga odotta

Kikoeta ki ga shita Kanjita ki ga shita n da Furuedasu ima kono mune de Mou kuru ki ga shita Ikusen no asa wo koe Atarashii hi ga Matteru ki ga shita Yonderu ki ga shita n da Furueteru kono tamashii ga Mitsuketa ki ga shita Iku oku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo Miokutta Te wo futta Arigatou, to

After I was finished with the song, everything went black.

I awoke to hear Three people arguing. "This cannot be her." Said A slightly annoyed voice. "Of course it's her!" Shouted another but that one sounded like a girls' voice.

"Umm excuse me?" I whispered (I'm not really A people person)

The three turned to stare at me.

"So your awake."

"before you three do anything else, Who are you?" I asked

"Neku, Joshua, and Shiki, Your name is..."

"Mina, Mina Amarante."

"We need you to join us."

A/N

Do you think I should continue this and do ya like it so far?

English lyrics:

I open my eyes again, to a sleepy morning I tighten the tie around my neck When I pass through the classroom door I can walk in with my chest puffed out proudly Such a wind blows past everyday life I thought I heard it I even thought I felt it Now it starts to shake within my chest I thought it would come soon As those millions of stars vanished I watched them fade I waved them good-bye “I’m glad”

Overlooking the corner of the hall as I sweep I think something is odd Even though the time within me has stopped It’s like I’m living different days The dust falls and piles up like snow I thought they were waiting I even thought they were calling out Now my time starts to shake I thought I found it I awaken lost memories That’s the end Of the eternal Story

Before I knew it I was running You were pulling my hand Yesterday is long past; Tomorrow is just ahead My heart raced at such obviousness

I thought I heard it I even thought I felt it Now it starts to shake within my chest I thought it would come soon The new day passes through thousands of mornings I thought it was waiting I even thought it was calling out My soul is shaking I thought I found it Like millions of dreams the day can vanish I watched it fade I waved it good-bye “Thank you”

This story is dedicated to a user called Animelooner.  
Hope ya like it!


	2. Shibuya's Sassy saviors?

Mina's POV

"You guys want me to join what?" I asked Rubbing my head.

"We want you to join..." They said in union.  
"Shibuya's Sassy Saviors!"

"Shibuya's Sassy Saviors?" " But that is a stupid na-" I was cut off by Shiki.

"Don't remind me. We are keeping the name until we find a better one"

"Ok.. But, how did I get here?" I could tell Neku and Joshua were getting nervous.

Neku started, " Well, ya see we just wanted to come and drag you with us..."

"BUT.." Joshua started. " You have a lot of bodyguards, so if we just took you, you would kick and scream and bodyguards would come for you so we grabbed an IRON PIPE and hit you on the head while the stage was dark then we DRAGGED your UNCONSCIOUS body here. And that's the story"

"........"

"........"

"........"  
Two hours later

"I hate you two already." I stated

"Well... Shiki started " We need to figure out how to save Shibuya. All we know right now is that There is a Math genius named Sho behind it all. We are not sure what his last name is, but we know he is pure evil."

"But Shiki, everyone does bad things for a reason.Just how Joshua and Neku kidnapped me and as they said, "DRAGGED MY UNCONSCIOUS BODY!"  
I yelled enraged. I gave those two the evil eye then stuck ny tongue out at them.'Wow, an emo boy and one the exact opposite of him. This will be interesting.' I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everytime you sing, it purifies noise." Shiki said

"What is noise?"

"Noise is-" Shiki was cut off by a huge crashing sound.

We ran outside to see Neku saying bad words I didn't know existed, and Joshua, you probably don't want to hear this but, was SINGING. AND IT WAS HORRIBLE TOO.

"So zetta slow"

Shiki was fighting someone.

"I'm gonna subtract you out of the equation"

I Need to help her. I have to sing.

Hectop-

~Calling~  
~Someone is calling~  
~Wait and see, Empathy~  
~your not the only one~  
~little by little you'll feel a bit better~

When I finished the song, I felt power surging through my veins.

"POWER! I FEEL TREMENDOUS AMOUNTS OF POWER IN ME!" I yelled

Everyone was watching me.

I was unleashing a dark blue aura, when suddenly......It stopped.

"Or not...."

If looks could kill, Shiki would have killed me by now.

"The world is made up of numbers"

As soon as he said that Shiki, Neku, And Joshua went flying far away.

It was up to me.

I was panicking.

What do I do?

I want to curl up into a hole and die.

No, I can't.

I have to help.

I closed my eyes.

"Sing, Hoshi Yuki" I sang

I opened my eyes. I was emitting a bright light.  
My hair was getting purple highlights. I felt powerful.


	4. Chapter 4

Just then a microphone appeared in my hand. I knew just then what to do: Sing.

"Well, here I go: 

Hottoite sodatsu mono nan da nan darou?

one more chance, one more chance never never give up! one more chance, one more chance never give up!

Deaimashite wa kantan sugiru yo Saisho ni kimeta kotae wa hitotsu Tokimekimashita goukakushimasu ka? Koi mo shoubu mo awatenai

Kotsu kotsu kotsu to tetsuya ni tameiki Watashi no naka ni tensai dreamer Omou koto mina kanaeba ii na Hito no sekai wa ki ni shinai

Perfect-area complete! Zettai koko de matterun da Perfect-area nozomu koe ga kikoeru yo ah! EAR EAR!!

Why? Tomaranai surechigai Watashi ga soudan aite nara “Tomodachi kai?” “Tomodachi desu.” Kanashiki rei-ten da ne No! Yarinaoshi kakinaoshi Honki de one more chance please Ima yori suteki na mirai ga aru no ni Ima yori suteki ni my life, my life, my life!!

As soon as I finished a bright purple light shined down from the sky and stunned Minamimoto- I had a chance to attack.

My microphone quickly transformed into a wand. All I had to do to activate it's magic is chant: Shine from the Heavens, Hoshi Yuki.

My Magic was not strong enough to destroy Minamimoto. He fled right before the light hit him... That Bastard!

The first thing I did was run to where Neku, Shiki, and Joshua landed. They weren't breathing. They were dead. I started to sob. They couldn't be dead. Just then, Joshua started saying in a sing-song way, cry baby, cry baby, Mina is a cry baby~

"I'LL KILL YOU THREE!"

A/N

English lyrics:

Something that grows when you leave it alone-What is it?

one more chance, one more chance never never give up! one more chance, one more chance never give up!

It’s too easy meeting you There’s a single answer I decided on at first My heart was racing; will I pass? I won’t be flustered in love or matches

Diligently, diligently, diligently, I sigh all night long Inside of me, there’s a genius dreamer It’d be great if everyone’s wishing comes true I won’t worry about other people’s worlds

Perfect-area complete! I’m definitely waiting here Perfect-area, I hear the voice I desire ah! EAR EAR!!

Why? I won’t stop, and we pass each other by If I’m your confidante. “Are we friends?” “We’re friends.” It’s a sad score of 0 No! I’ll redo it and rewrite it Seriously, one more chance please Although a future more wonderful than now exists More wonderful than now is my life, my life, my life!!

This song is called Perfect-area Complete by Aso Natsuko.


	5. Chapter 5

There will probably be a song in every chapter. On to the story:

Mina's POV

I woke up to see myself in a bed. They must of carried me here after I almost killed Joshua then passed out. I looked to my right to see a note on he wall, it said,

Dear Mina,

We are going to 104 to shop for clothes. I am probably forcing Neku to take off his headphones right now. Joshua told me to tell you that the punch you gave him hurt and also says to bake him a cake. He says if you don't, he will use his composer-of-Shibuya powers to make your life a living hell. Neku also says to tell you "Help me!"

I have a headache,  
Shiki

 

What. The. Hell. I am NOT baking a cake for Joshua. Since it was so nice and quiet, I decided to go take a walk. As I was walking I heard som I diot


End file.
